Aleeya Mysara
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: A pair of twins fell in love with 2 BladeBreakers. Kai/OC. Ray/OC....
1. Prologue

**Aleeya Mysara**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The love story of a pair of twins. They fell in love with their adored BladeBreakers. And hey! Kai and Ray loved them?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

In Kuala Lumpur city, Malaysia.

There were 2 girls, twins live there. They're Aleeya and Mysara. Their parents were died in one terrible accident when they were kid. Thus they had been grown up in one orphanage. When they're 18, they went out as they can be independent.

They lived in one rented house in one apartment in Kuala Lumpur city.

Aleeya, 18 year old girl, looked harsh in action, like wearing casual clothes. She looked as a tomboy girl.

Mysara, 18 year old girl, she's a feminine girl, every step that she moved can attract much guys who looking her. But she is also harsh as Aleeya too, but not too much.

They had one similarities. They love BladeBreakers! They collected much of their pics from magazines, newspapers. Also watched them in TV.

But....

Aleeya loves Kai.

Mysara loves Ray.

And because of that small matter, they're always fighting.

"Listen here, Sara! Kai is mine. You can't get him from me!" shouted Aleeya.

"Hey, watch out of your mouth, Leya! I only want Ray, okay?" asked Mysara.

Hehehehe.... siblings, they used to be like that.

* * *

_**SCENE 1: BLADEBREAKERS COMES TO MALAYSIA?**_

**Time: 2.30 PM**  
**Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

Aleeya and Mysara worked as cashier and shop assistant respectively in one boutique in one famous mall in Kuala Lumpur city.

That time, Aleeya read of one newspaper while she waiting for a customer. As she opened of one page.....

"Sara! Sara!" screamed Aleeya. "Come here!"

Mysara walked toward the counter. "What for, Leya? Are you not feel shame here? There are a few customer inside."

"Sara, look at this," Aleeya forced Mysara to read of one page of that newspaper.

"What the...." Mysara shocked. "The BladeBreakers? They want to come to Malaysia?"

They read of one article of....

_"BLADEBREAKERS COME TO MALAYSIA_  
_KUALA LUMPUR- A famous beyblade team from Japan, the BladeBreakers want to arrive in Kuala Lumpur city for 3 days for one friendship tournament between them and our national beyblade team, 1Beybladers."_

"Leya, BladeBreakers want to come to Malaysia," said Mysara. "I can't wait to greet with Ray and shake his hand,"

"Hey! Hey!" said Aleeya. "I'm really excited to see Kai there. He's so handsome,"

"Hey! Ray is more handsome than him!"

"You're wrong, Sara! Kai is better then your damn Ray!"

"Did you!"

"Did not!"

"Did you!"

"Did not!"

"Excuse me, miss...." There was one custower want to pay of some clothes that she want to buy.

"Err... err...." Aleeya and Mysara flatterred.

Mysara rushed out from the scene while Aleeya get herself to cash machine to manage the customer's payment.

**This is just a beginning. You want to know what happen next? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	2. The Love Fullstop?

**If you read the Malay song lyrics, don't read the Malay ones. Just read the English ones. Just think you're read a poem.**

**_SCENE 2: GET THE TICKETS!_**

That time, Aleeya and Mysara were going back from their work. They planned to buy tickets of meet and greet the BladeBreakers in KLCC tower tomorrow night.

"Leya, I think you need to buy the tickets," said Mysara.

"Where? That counter?" asked Aleeya, her finger showing of one counter nearby. "Just walk there and buy 2 tickets for adult,"

"Not that. I'm afraid if...."

"What? What?"

"If.... If...."

"I know! You're afraid if the guy at that counter trying to flirt you? Please! He's a girl!"

"Not that!!"

"So, what?"

"I just wanna say, I want you to buy tickets online,"

"Bah..... why not you talk to me earlier?"

**Time: 8.30 PM**  
**Place: Their home**

Aleeya and Mysara were surfing Internet. Aleeya bought of 2 tickets of meet and greet with BladeBreakers in one e-shop website.

"Okay, 2 tickets to meet the BladeBreakers is done," said Aleeya. "Just wait tomorrow,"

"Hey, Leya!" said Mysara. "You wanna chat with Kai?"

"Kai? Chat with what?"

"Kai is online in Facebook, you know?"

That makes Aleeya thrown her pillow to Mysara's face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" shouted Mysara.

"You know what? Kai had almost cheated me!" scolded Aleeya. "I don't wanna chat with him,"

"Leya, just chat with the BladeBreakers,"

"I said, not! I don't want to chat with him!"

Aleeya rushed to her bed and slept. That makes Mysara decided to chat with the BladeBreakers alone.

She opened her Facebook account. _Aleeya Mysara twins_

...

Time: 9.00 PM  
Place: One 5 star hotel in Kuala Lumpur city

In one room, Tyson, Max and Ray were surfing Internet. (using provided hotel's computer) After they trained for the friendship tournament for a whole day, they want to release tension with surfing Internet.

They opened their Facebook account, _BladeBreakers_. They had over 3000 Facebook members.

"Let's check anybody's online tonight," said Tyson.

"I can't wait for it," said Max.

_Aleeya Mysara twins online._

The mouse moved to the _'add to friends' _button.

...

In girls house.

Mysara accepted the alert. _"BladeBreakers want to add you as your friend. Accept or Reject?"_

Mysara pressed _Accept_ button.

...

Back to hotel.

_"Aleeya Mysara twins accepted you as her friend,"_

"Hooray!!" Tyson, Max and Ray shouted happily. "I can't wait to chat with her,"

That makes Tyson ,Max and Ray written each of their chat.

_Tyson: Hi, girls. I'm Tyson._

_Max: Hey, you wanna be my friend?_

_Ray: I think let her think who will be chat first._

...

Mysara received of that mail. She replied.

_I wanna chat with Ray and Kai tonight._

...

That message received. That makes Tyson and Max frusted. Ray replied of that message.

_Ray: Only me here. Kai is not here._

...

Mysara received of that message. She replied it.

_Actually, we're supposed to chat with you. Unfortunately, my sister, Aleeya refused me to chat with you. She said, Kai had almost cheated you._

...

Ray received of that message. That time, Kai came into their room.

"Kai, you have new friend to chat with tonight," said Tyson.

That makes Kai laid on the bed.

**Tyson's POV**  
**Huh! He don't want with his fan? He'll be regret soon.....**

That time, Tyson and Max went out from their room as they want to buy of some snack outside at 24 hour shop.

Kai woke up from his nap, walked toward Ray, he thinking of replying Mysara's mail.

"Somebody's online tonight?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, and she want to chat with us tonight," said Ray.

"Actually, there are 2 girls have to, but one of them refused it. She said, you had almost cheated her," said him again.

Kai sighed. "I know it,"

"Yeah, somebody had disguised as you to cheat your fans in Facebook,"

...

Meanwhile, Mysara yawned, as she haven't received of the BladeBreaker's message. She stared toward sleeping Aleeya.

**Mysara's POV**  
**Poor Aleeya. Kai had almost cheated her. Actualy, there was a guy who disguised as Kai Hiwatari in Facebook as he created his Facebook account in the name of 'Kai Hiwatari'. That makes over thousands of Kai's fans added him and chatted with him, including Aleeya. Yeah, she's so obsessed with Kai. And then, she want to meet him and... she cancelled of her plan to meet 'Kai' as she heard of much stories of some Kai's fans who had been cheated by 'Kai' in their first reality meet. That makes her not want to chat with any guy, she afraid there are more fake Kai Hiwatari out there.**

That makes Mysara signed out of her account. Then, she slept.

...

Back to Kai and Ray.

"She's offline now," said Ray. Then he signed out of the BladeBreaker's account.

* * *

_**SCENE 3: IS THIS A FULLSTOP FOR US?**_

**Time: 11.30 PM  
Place: In hotel (I told it)**

Tyson and Max went into their room and asleep. Ray slept earlier over them.

Wait the minute! Where's Kai?

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ternyata semua bicaraku_  
_Tersimpan di dalam hatiku_  
_Ternyata semua soalanku_  
_Tak pernah kau fikir di fikiran_  
_Ternyata kau masih_  
_Mencari kepastian dalam cinta_  
_Dan disini masih_  
_Menanti jawapannya_

(Translated in English)  
_As really of of my talk_  
_kept along in my heart_  
_As really of my questions_  
_You never think about in your mind_  
_As really of you still_  
_finding of mission in love_  
_And here it is, I still_  
_waiting for the answer_

At outside of that hotel, Kai walked alone to release tension. He walked along the street in Kuala Lumpur city, thinking of the 'girl' who chatted with Ray.

**Kai's POV**  
**I had cheated her? Huh... that's a lame. Because of that case, I've lost of something. But I don't know what am I thinking now.**

Meanwhile, in apartment.

Aleeya woke up as she can't sleep. She walked out from her house, and walked along the street in Kuala Lumpur city.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Enough to cheat me, Kai! I know that you're liar! I don't want to be cheated again!! I know there are much 'Kai Hiwatari' out there. but I know of one, there is one original Kai Hiawatari. But where are you right now? I'm really want to meet you, but.... Ah!**

She stopped of her walk, then she kicked of one aliminium can.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tuhan tolong nyatakanlah_  
_Padanya tentang cinta_  
_Adakah masih diriku di perlukan_  
_Tuhan tunjukkan padanya_  
_Tentang apa yang ku fikirkan_  
_Adakah cinta ini_  
_Perlu untuk dirinya_

(Translated in English)  
_God please explain_  
_to her about love_  
_Am I still need for her?_  
_God please show her_  
_of what am I thinking about_  
_Is the love is_  
_necessary for her?_

At the same time, Kai thought of something. He wanted to return back to hotel or..... continue of his walk?

He decided to continue of his walk.

Meanwhile, Aleeya saw of the aliminium can that she kicked to. Then, she stepped it many times and kicked away.

That can moved toward in front of Kai. He surprised. He looked toward Aleeya.

Aleeya was shocked as Kai stared toward her.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**There must be one another disguised Kai Hiawatari. I don't want to be tricked by him again!!**

She ran away from Kai. That makes Kai felt of something wrong with him. Then he forgotten of it and continue to walk.

**Kai's POV**  
**There's must be......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berbicara tentang cinta kita_  
_Masih tiada noktah penghujungnya_  
_Berbicara tentang perasaan_  
_Simpan saja semua itu_  
_Mengapa kau masih_  
_Mencari kepastian dalam cinta_  
_Dan disini masih_  
_Menanti jawapannya_

(Translated in English)  
_Talking about our love_  
_Is never reach to the end_  
_Talking about the feelings_  
_Just keep it all_  
_Why do you still_  
_finding a mission in love_  
_and here it is I still_  
_waiting for the answer_

Aleeya kept running....

And then, she stopped running. She walked but she felt she's far away from her house.

She tried to find her handphone but she didn't brought it.

Until she felt tired, she stopped at one lake in KLCC lake. She cried,

Actually, Aleeya had walked without any direction until she lost of her way home.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**huhu... huhu.... What am I need to do now? I'm lost!! Sis, please come here..... I don't want to sleep here. Sis... please.......**

There was somebody walked toward her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tuhan tolong nyatakanlah_  
_Padanya tentang cinta_  
_Adakah masih diriku di perlukan_  
_Tuhan tunjukkan padanya_  
_Tentang apa yang ku fikirkan_  
_Adakah cinta ini_  
_Perlu untuk dirinya_

(Translated in English)  
_God please explain_  
_to her about love_  
_Am I still need for her?_  
_God please show her_  
_of what am I thinking about_  
_Is the love is_  
_necessary for her?_

"You?" asked Aleeya, actually Kai came there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

Aleeya moved away from him. "Get away from me! You're liar! You're not real Kai Hiwatari!!"

That makes Kai felt confused.

"Listen here, I'm the real Kai Hiwatari. From BladeBreakers,"

"Really?" asked Aleeya.

Kai sighed, then he nodded.

"Why did you run away from me?" asked Kai. "Uh.. don't answer it. You're..."

"I'm lost," said Aleeya. "I don't know of my way home,"

Then, Aleeya walked away from him.

"I'm sorry for this, Kai..." said Aleeya. "But I need to find of my way home myself..."

Suddenly, Ray and Mysara came there, in different direction.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tuhan tolong nyatakanlah_  
_Padanya tentang cinta_  
_Adakah masih diriku di perlukan_  
_Tuhan tunjukkan padanya_  
_Tentang apa yang ku fikirkan_  
_Adakah cinta ini_  
_Perlu untuk dirinya_

(Translated in English)  
_God please explain_  
_to her about love_  
_Am I still need for her?_  
_God please show her_  
_of what am I thinking about_  
_Is the love is_  
_necessary for her?_

"Kai, where are you going?" asked Ray, "You'll be lost in this city,"

Kai looked toward Aleeya.

"You.... you want to help her?" asked Ray again.

"Leya, where are you going recently? I'm worried of you," said Mysara, then she hugged Aleeya. Aleeya cried.

"Sis, please forgive me. I've walked away without telling you...." Aleeya cried.

"That's okay, Leya," said Mysara.

"And she's allright," said Kai.

"Kai?" Mysara woke up then she walked toward Kai and Ray. "You... and Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, Kai disappeared from hotel. So, I need to find him," said Ray.

"Hey, I think I've known you before...." said him again. "You're.... Mysara? In Facebook?"

"Yes, I'm Mysara," said Mysara, shaking Ray's hand. "I'm Mysara Elias. Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Ray Kon, from BladeBreakers,"

"I know you're from BladeBreakers. Sorry for disturbing you tonight,"

"That's okay,"

That time, Kai tried to persuade Aleeya, he stroked her hair then she hugged him.

"Leya, let's go home," said Mysara.

Aleeya walked toward Mysara and they went home with motorcycle.

Kai looked before Aleeya, she disappeared slowly.

"That's okay, Kai," said Ray. "Finally, we've meet of our Facebook friend here,"

"It's over," said Kai, then he walked home, following with Ray.

They leaved the scene.

**Okay, what happen next? GIVE ME OF SOME DRUGS, PLEASE! (REVIEWS, PLEASE!!) Whatever, Enjoy!!**


	3. Our Promise

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for first review and fav and LoTuSfIReSwOrD for the review in chapter 2.**

**But if you wanna know, the Malay song in chapter 2 was Noktah Cinta (The Love Fullstop) by Hafiz.**

**Okay, chapter 3!!**

_**SCENE 4: FOR THE FIRST TIME.....**_

**Time: 9.30 AM**  
**place: Mid Valley Mall, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

That time, Aleeya and Mysara woke up late. thus they rushed there with motorcycle to go to work.

Unfortunately......

They shocked as the boutique that they worked there is closed.

"It can't be!!" shouted Aleeya.

"Why is it closed? This is not a public holiday," said Mysara.

"There's must be something wrong with it,"

That sliding door written "CLOSED FOR 3 DAYS- 5-7 APRIL 2010"

"What are we gonna do now, sis?" asked Aleeya, desperated.

"Okay, okay," Mysara feel calm. "What if we're..... shopping?"

"Shopping? Sounds great, sis,"

That time, those twins decided to have window shopping in that mall. They looked at any clothes to wear and buy of. In every boutique to boutique, they bought anything that they want for....

Until......

Aleeya and Mysara sat in each seat at one table in one cafe inside that mall. They had their favourite coffee drinks.

"Leya," said Mysara. "You're thinking of Kai?"

"Kai? Oh, please!!" Aleeya sighed. "You must be want after him from me,"

"Don't say that. Actually, I don't like Kai. I like Ray,"

"If you say like that, that's okay,"

That time, a few humans there rushed toward a crowds of humans. That makes Aleeya and Mysara felt curious. They walked there and......

The BladeBreakers were there for greet and meet with their fans!

"Hey, Sara! Look!" screamed Aleeya. "Kai is there!"

"Hey! hey! Leya, I only like Ray, okay?" asked Mysara.

That time, they saw Ray and Kai were busy for greet their fans, not forget Tyson and Max.

"What if..." Aleeya whispered of something to Mysara.

"But is it not nice?" asked Mysara.

"Just do it, for our sake,"

That time, Aleeya thrown of paper balls toward Kai and Ray. That caused they shocked, as they saw of 2 girls ran away from the crowds.

Kai and Ray rushed out along the crowds of their fans as they ran after 2 girls who thrown of paper balls toward them.

But... they failed to get after them.

"Damn of those girls are get away," sighed Kai.

"We better return to our place," said Ray.

They walked away from the scene but they stopped as they saw Aleeya and Mysara walked around that mall.

"Kai! Kai!" Ray asked him. "Are they..... the twins that we met last night?"

"Hmm?" Kai murmured as he stared over both of them. "You're right,"

Both of them walked toward the twins.

"Hey! Are you Kai and Ray? From BladeBreakers?" asked Aleeya.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Mysara.

"Well.... there are 2 girls thrown of a few paper balls to us. So, we tried to get them but we failed," said Ray.

"And did you seen them?" asked Kai.

"No," said Aleeya and Mysara.

"But I saw of someone who thrown the paper balls to you," said Aleeya.

"Leya! Watch out of your mouth!!" murmured Mysara to Aleeya.

"You know? Who is she?" asked Ray.

That makes those girls flattered. "We did it!"

They tried to run away but Kai and Ray grabbed Aleeya and Mysara's hand respectively.

The girls struggled to run away. But that makes the guys hugged each partner tightly.

"So, you planned all of this?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, I planned it and Sara agreed," said Aleeya. "Oh.. I'm doomed,"

"That's okay, we're not used to be teased like that," said Ray. "By the way, nice shot,"

"Thanks," said Mysara.

That was 5.00 PM. Aleeya and Mysara need to go home.

"Oh, we're late!" said Aleeya. "We need to go home first,"

"Yeah, we have a greet and meet session too," said Ray.

That makes Aleeya and Mysara walked away from that mall, while Ray and Kai returned to their place for greeting their fans... But...

That session was over 1 hour ago.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Tyson suddenly.

"We're waiting for you for a few hours," said Max.

"Actually, we...." Ray replied but he muted as he didn't know of excuses to tell about.

Kai pulled Ray's hand as they went out of the mall, following with Tyson and Max, to their bus and return to hotel.

....

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: the twin girl's house.**

That time, Aleeya and Mysara were surfing Internet, they activated their Facebook account as they wanted to chat with anybody online there.

...

**Time: 09.30 PM**  
**Place: One 5 star hotel in Kuala Lumpur city.**

As Tyson, Kenny and Max (not forget, Hillary) were going out (for somewhere) Kai and Ray decided to switch on of the computer provided in their room. They activated their Facebook account.

...

Aleeya and Mysara started of their chat.

_Hi, are you there?_

...

Kai and Ray replied.

_Ray: Kai and me here._

_Kai: and... you're a twins that we met for?_

...

The girls replied.

_Yeah, what else?_

_Kai, I'm really missed you. - Aleeya_

_I'm really missed you too, Ray - Mysara_

...

That makes Kai and Ray felt of something.

"You know what am I thinking, Kai?" asked Ray.

"Something..." said Kai. "Something that never exists. But it come at last,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sungguh indahnya hari berlalu_  
_Menunggu kasih tambatan hati_  
_Ingin rasanya selalu berbagi_  
_Bersamanya kala suatu nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_What the nice day as day passed_  
_To wait over my beloved sweetheart_  
_Feel want to be with you always_  
_And be together one day_

That time, Aleeya and Mysara were tired for waiting of their mail.

_Hey, why do you not reply our mail?_

...

Ray and Kai replied it.

_Ray: Sorry. Actually, we don't know what is happen to us._

...

The twin girls replied it.

_Oh, yeah, but what the thing that you mentioned?_

...

The 2 BladeBreaker guys replied.

_Ray: Sara, actually... I... I love you._

_Kai: What are you talknig about?_

...

The girls replied.

_Ray likes me? Yeah!!! - Mysara_

_Hey, Kai! Why do you so.....? - Aleeya_

...

The guys replied

_Ray: Kai is cold hearted. That's why he don't want to say anything to you._

_Kai: Can you tell me what are you writing now?_

_Ray: Sorry, Kai._

...

The girls replied it.

_Kai, Kai, Kai! What the cool are you, even your heart is cold. - Aleeya_

...

"Hey, Kai! Look what did Aleeya said?" asked Ray.

"Hmm..." Kai murmured then he replied.

_Kai: Don't be too much._

"Hey, Kai! What are you typing?" asked Ray.

...

That mail caused Aleeya frusted to chat with Kai.

_See? You've hurted her. - Mysara_

...

They replied that mail.

_Ray: I'm sorry, for Kai's sake._

_Kai: (sighed) okay..... back out._

"What are you doing, Kai?" asked Ray.

_Kai: I'm not sure of this but................................_

"Just say that you love Aleeya!" said Max suddenly. He, Tyson ,Kenny and Hillary walked into that room.

Kai and Ray signed out of their Facebook account.

...

Then, Aleeya screamed as she saw the BladeBreakers offline suddenly.

"They offline, sis!" screamed Aleeya.

"Poor them, maybe they need to sleep," said Mysara. "So we are,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andainya kau jadi milikku_  
_Selaluku nyanyikan lagu rindu_  
_Andaikan kau dan aku bersatu_  
_Dunia ini berseri selalu_  
_Kuingin dirimu dekat dihatiku_  
_Berdua kita kan raih bahagia_  
_Kuingin dirimu turut merasa_  
_Rasa rindu untuk menatap matamu_  
_Menatap matamu_

(Translated in English)  
_If you belong to me_  
_I'll always sing of love song_  
_If you and me united_  
_This world will be more nice_  
_I want to be closer to your heart_  
_We're altogether will be happily_  
_I want you also feel_  
_in love to stare your eyes_  
_stare your eyes_

That night, all of them dreamt of.....

Aleeya sat beside Kai on the rock at one waterfall. Mysara and Ray laid side by side beside that rock.....

That time, they talked of something then they kissed as they felt of something appeared before them.......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaikan bintang nun jauh di sana_  
_Terangi malam yang semakin gelap_  
_Jika kau sudi menemaniku_  
_Takkanku lepas walau sedetik pun_

(Translated in English)  
_Like a star far away there_  
_To enlight the dark night_  
_If you willingly to accompany me_  
_I never release you even a moment_

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Whoa! I've never feel like this before. Kai, I wanna tell you of something. Did you know that something will makes our life changed. If you don't know it.... I tell ya.**

Kai kissed her.

"Kai, you're so.... awesome," said Aleeya.

That makes Kai looked at another side.

**Mysara's POV**  
**Hmm.... Ray, since we were at first meet, I feel of something, but I don't know what is it.**

"Sara?" asked Ray. "What are yuo thinking about?"

"Nothing," said Mysara.

**Ray's POV**  
**You know, Sara. I love you very much......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andainya kau jadi milikku_  
_Selaluku nyanyikan lagu rindu_  
_Andaikan kau dan aku bersatu_  
_Dunia ini berseri selalu_  
_Kuingin dirimu dekat dihatiku_  
_Berdua kita kan raih bahagia_  
_Kuingin dirimu turut merasa_  
_Rasa rindu untuk menatap matamu_  
_Menatap matamu_

(Translated in English)  
_If you belong to me_  
_I'll always sing of love song_  
_If you and me united_  
_This world will be more nice_  
_I want to be closer to your heart_  
_We're altogether will be happily_  
_I want you also feel_  
_in love to stare your eyes_  
_stare your eyes_

And because of their dream, that makes Aleeya and Mysara woke up suddenly. They screamed as they dreamt of their beloved guy at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kai woke up suddenly then he leaved the room as he looked outside of the view through the window. Ray woke up then he walked toward him.

"You dreamt of Leya?" asked Ray.

"How did you know?" asked Kai.

"I'm dreamt of Sara,"

"Whatever,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kuingin dirimu dekat dihatiku_  
_Berdua kita kan raih bahagia_  
_Kuingin dirimu turut merasa_  
_Rasa rindu untuk menatap matamu_  
_Menatap matamu_

(Translated in English)  
_I want to be closer to your heart_  
_We're altogether will be happily_  
_I want you also feel_  
_in love to stare your eyes_  
_stare your eyes_

Since then, they felt of something. Something that never exist before. It came before them, makes their relationship getting closer....

It was....

**LOVE.**

* * *

_**SCENE 5: THIS IS OUR PROMISE**_

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Bukit Jalil Sport Centre, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

That time, Aleeya and Mysara went there to watch the beybattle between BladeBreakers and 1Beyblader. They bought a ticket, then they sat at their provided seat.

The beybattle is begin.

**First Round: Ray (BladeBreakers) vs Joanna Chong (1Beybladers)**

"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"

Their beyblade launched. That time, both of the beyblades hitted each other.

Mysara screamed as she want to support Ray.

After a few minutes the battle started, Driger hitted Trigera (Joanna's beyblade) hardly. makes it thrown away from the BeyStadium.

"Trigera is out. The winner is Ray,"

Mysara screamed. "You're so awesome, Ray! I lvoe you!!"

"Behave yourself, sis," said Aleeya.

"Hey, you think Kai will get a BeyBattle soon?"

**Second Round: Max ( BladeBreakers) vs Paddi anak Paras (1Beybladers)**

"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"

Their beyblade launched. both of their beyblades hitted each other.

A few scenes later,...... Draciel stopped spinning suddenly. Then, Strongga (Paddi's beyblade) hitted it out from BeyStadium,.

"Draciel is out. The winner is Paddi,"

**Third Round: Tyson (BladeBreakers) vs Muthusamy (1Beybladers) **

"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"

Their beyblade launched. both of their beyblades hitted each other.

A few scenes later,...... Dragoon and Satria (Muthusamy's beyblade) hitted each other hardly, makes they spinned slower and slower. and.......

Both of them stopped spinning.

"Both of them, lose without compete,"

...

"Hey, it seems Kai don't go to beybattle today," said Mysara.

"Ah! I bought this ticket to watch Kai beyblading!" shouted Aleeya, "Let's go home, sis. We've wasted our time here,"

"Leya, wait! Kai!!"

"For what?"

"Kai will get a beybattle,"

Aleeya sat back at her seat. She looked so excited to watch Kai beyblading befroe her eyes.

**Winner Determination: Kai (BladeBreakers) vs Abdul Malik (1Beybladers)**

"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"

Their beyblade launched. both of their beyblades hitted each other.

A few scenes later,...... Dranzer took out of its bit-beast (Dranzer) makes fire tornado around the BeyStadium,

"Aleeya screamed as she saw of that tornado,

"Go Kai! Go Kai!" screamed Aleeya.

"Hey..." sighed Mysara.

that time. Saga (Malik's beyblade) thrown up following the wind blow and.....

Saga thrown out of BeyStadium.

"Saga is out. The winner is Kai,"

"And the BladeBreakers won in this tournament!"

That makes Aleeya screamed loudly.

"Yeah! Kai is a winner! Kai is a winner!!" screamed Aleeya.

"Leya, behave yourself!!" said Mysara.

"Sorry...."

...

**Time: 11.00 PM**  
**Place: unknown**

Aleeya and Mysara heard of one message beep from their handphones. They opened it and.....

Mysara received a message from Ray.

_Hi, Sara. See me at KLCC, 11.15 PM._

Aleya received a message from Kai but.....

_I have something to tell you. See me at Merdeka Square, 11. 15 PM - Kai._

"Hey! We have a date!!" screamed both of them. Then, they leaved the scene to their date place.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Manakan sama_  
_Dikau yang ku cinta_  
_Andainya dibandingkan_  
_Segala rasa di jiwa_  
_Jikalau kau mengerti_  
_Apa yang aku fikirkan_  
_Pastinya kau lontarkan_  
_Segala rasa curiga_

(Translated in English)  
_Is not the same_  
_with you, the beloved ones_  
_What if to be compared_  
_With all senses in your mind_  
_If you understand_  
_what am I thinking about_  
_You sure throw out of_  
_all of your doubtness_

**Time: 11.20 PM**  
**Place: Merdeka Square, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.**

"Kai?" asked Aleeya, as she saw Kai was already there.

"Leya?" asked Kai.

"Why are you want me be here?"

"I have something to tell you,"

"What's that?"

"Since when you know much about me?"

Aleeya laughed. "What are you kidding about, Kai?"

Kai sighed. "It seems....."

"Seems of what?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Setelah gerimis kan ku tunggu_  
_Segaris pelangi yang ku rindu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_  
_Setelah bulan pulang beradu_  
_Mentari pula menyusul lalu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_

(Translated in English)  
_After the grizzle that I waited for_  
_The lines of rainbow that I missed for_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_  
_After the moon went back_  
_And the sun appeared_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_

**Time: 11.20 PM**  
**Place: KLCC, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

Ray and Mysara arrived there.

"Hey, Ray!" said Mysara.

"Sara, long time no see," said Ray.

They hugged together.

"Ray, you said, we have a date here?" asked Mysara.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Ray.

"But you'll return to Japan soon,"

"Actually, we'll back for more 2 weeks,"

"2 weeks?"

"Yeah, why? I want to get a date with you,"

Mysara hugged Ray once again.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Manakan sama_  
_Dikau yang ku cinta_  
_Andainya dinilaikan_  
_Segala emas permata_  
_Jikalau kau mengerti_  
_Apa yang aku fikirkan_  
_Pastinya kau hargai_  
_Kenangan kita berdua_

(Translated in English)  
_Is not the same_  
_of you the beloved one_  
_What if to be evaluated_  
_with all golds and diamonds_  
_If you understand_  
_of what am I thinking about_  
_You sure appreciated_  
_Of our moments together_

Back to Kai and Aleeya....

"Kai, just tell me what do you wanna say?" said Aleeya.

Kai muted for a while.

"Kai, can you hear me?" asked her again.

That makes Aleeya sulked. Kai was getting closer to her and.....

"What am I can tell you about?" asked Kai.

"Hmm?" asked Aleeya.

"Okay, I wanna tell you that....."

"Come on. Tell me,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Setelah gerimis kan ku tunggu_  
_Segaris pelangi yang ku rindu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_  
_Setelah bulan pulang beradu_  
_Mentari pula menyusul lalu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_

(Translated in English)  
_After the grizzle that I waited for_  
_The lines of rainbow that I missed for_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_  
_After the moon went back_  
_And the sun appeared_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_

Back to Ray and Mysara.....

"Hey, Ray! You said, that you.... love me?" asekd Mysara.

"Yeah, I think so," said Ray.

"But it seems you're lying,"

"I'm not lying, Sara. I'm honestly loving you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, Sara,"

Mysara giggled then she stood beside Ray and kissed his cheek.

Ray blushed. Then, he replied her kiss.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sesungguhnya ku takkan berdaya_  
_Menghadapi rintangan tanpa dirimu_  
_Sesungguhnya ku takkan bermimpi_  
_Menikmati cintamu tanpa kau di sisi_

(Translated in English)  
_In conclusion, I'm not well to_  
_face any obstacles without you_  
_In conclusion, I never dreamt_  
_of having a romance without you at my side_

Back to Kai and Aleeya....

Kai and Aleeya sat back by back. They thought of something then they looked up to the sky.

Kai took out of his handphone, typing of something.

Aleeya received a message from him, she opened it.

_I feel of something, something that we dreamt of._

Aleeya replied it. Kai received that message and he read it.

_Kai, you mean, you love me? Is it true?_

Kai looked toward Aleeya. Aleeya laughed.

"Youre faster to read my mind," said Kai.

"Hehehe...." Aleeya giggled.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Setelah gerimis kan ku tunggu_  
_Segaris pelangi yang ku rindu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_  
_Setelah bulan pulang beradu_  
_Mentari pula menyusul lalu_  
_Itulah saat terpaterinya_  
_Janji kita_

(Translated in English)  
_After the grizzle that I waited for_  
_The lines of rainbow that I missed for_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_  
_After the moon went back_  
_And the sun appeared_  
_That's the time to be right of_  
_our promise_

Back to Ray and Mysara.

"Ray, you know what, our meeting in Internet had makes us fell in something," said Mysara.

"Maybe we fell in love, right?" asked Ray.

Mysara looked down, then she nodded. "Yes,"

"Sara, I love you very much,"

"Me too,"

Back to Kai and Aleeya....

"Kai, are you.... loving me?" asked Aleeya.

Kai nodded, then he walked away from Aleeya.

"Wait the minute, Kai!" screamed Aleeya.

Then, Aleeya hugged him from behind, then she kissed his cheek from behind.

That makes Kai grabbed her suddenly, then he kissed her.

Aleeya gasped.

"That's what you want for," said Kai. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Aleeya.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Manakan sama_  
_Dikau yang ku cinta_  
_Dengan segala rasa_  
_Itulah janji kita_

(Translated in English)  
_Is not the same_  
_With you the beloved one_  
_With all the senses_  
_That's our promise_

It's 12.00 AM.

Aleeya leaved away from scene, as she called Mysara. That makes Kai felt of something.

**Kai's POV**  
**What the? It's not supposed to......**

"Sis, we need to go home," said Aleeya.

"Alright," said Mysara.

Mysara leaved the scene, Ray was shocked.

**Ray's POV**  
**The time passed. My date with Sara ended here at all.**

His handphone rang. He answered it.

"Kai? Is that you?" asked Ray.

"Our date ended," said Kai. "What the bad life,"

.....

**Soundtrack:**

**SCENE 4: Menatap matamu (Stare your eyes) by Aril**

**SCENE 5: Janji Kita (Our promise) by Spin**

**Unfortunately, the vocalist of Spin band, named Achik died in one terrible accident in April 17 2010.**

**Okay? REVIEWS, PLEASE! I mean, GIVE ME A DRUGS, PLEASE! whatever, Enjoy!**


	4. Couples are Better

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the third review......**

**Okay, chapter 4!!**

**SCENE 6: BE AS COUPLES!**

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: Aleeya and Mysara's house, in one condominium.**

It was Sunday sunny morning. Aleeya and Mysara were only watching television and having of crackers.

"Sis, you think where are the BladeBreakers?" asked Aleeya.

"Of course they went back to Japan! What else? Every bird has it own nest," said Mysara.

That makes Aleeya sulked.

"Ha! You're sulked? You think only you can sulked?" asked Mysara.

"Hey! I'm not sulked!" shouted Aleeya.

Mysara looked carefully to her and..... "You're lying,"

"Hey!!"

_Ding! Dong!_ The door bell rang.

"Aleeya, open the door," said Mysara.

Aleeya walked to the door as she opened it.

The door opened and.....

"Ha?" Aleeya gasped.

Mysara walked toward the door.

"Leya, what happen?" asked Mysara, then she gasped as she saw....

The BladeBreakers came to their house!

"Er... hi," said both of the twins.

"Hey, girls! You wanna go out with us?" asked Tyson.

"You?" asked Aleeya. "Called us?"

"Yes, you," said Max. "We given for a couple weeks to stay in Malaysia and having fun with our fans like you,"

"And we know of what are you want for," said Hillary.

That makes Aleeya and Mysara thought of something then......

They screamed!

"What are you saying about, Hillary?" asked Tyson.

"I told them that they can meet Kai and Ray at Cameron Highlands soon," said Hillary.

"Okay, come on ,girls. We'll take you there," said Max to the twins.

The twins went out from their home as they followed the BladeBreakers to somewhere.

...

**Time: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: Cameron Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia**

The bus stopped there. The twins moved down, following with Tyson, Max and Hillary.

"So, where are they?" asked Aleeya.

"Yeah, where are our guys?" asked Mysara.

"Emm..." The BladeBreakers murmured.

"We need to find them at Rose Park," said Hillary. "Come, follow us,"

Aleeya and Mysara followed them once again to Rose Park.

They walked there and taking upstairs, walking along the path every floors there to find the rest.

Until.....

They arrived 50 metre high from the ground. Aleeya and Mysara were tired of walking upstairs.

"I can't take this anymore..." sighed Aleeya.

"Me too," sighed Mysara.

"And this is all the BladeBreaker's fault. Why did they invite us here?"

"And why were we following them?"

There were 2 guys arrived there.

"Are you looking for us?"

The girls looked over them and......

Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon were there.

They lost of their tiredness as they screamed and hugged of their lover.

"Do you missed me?" asked Ray to Mysara.

"Yes, I missed you very much," replied Mysara, as she kissed him.

Meanwhile, Kai and Aleeya were only meet their eyes, without any voice out for a few minutes....

"Kai," said Aleeya. "Do you love me?"

Kai hugged her tenderly. That makes Ray and Mysara cheered to them.

"Hey, KaiLeya! Do the best!!" cheered them.

That makes both of them blushed. But it didn't make them stop being couples.....

"What are you waiting for?" asked Mysara. "Let's go!"

All of them ran upstairs once again to the top of the hill.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lihat awan di sana_  
_Berarak mengikuti_  
_Pasti dia pun tahu_  
_Ingin aku lewati_  
_Lembah hidup yang tak indah_  
_Namun harus ku jalani_

(Translated in English)  
_Look at clouds up there_  
_It's moving following us_  
_It must be know_  
_I want to face through_  
_All of moderated way of life_  
_But I need to face it_

Those couples were in different scene. Ray and Mysara were playing hide and seek while Kai and Aleeya were sitting on the floor back by back and had a talk.

**Mysara's POV**  
**Nice of you, Ray. I never hang out with guys. Anf you're the first one. Ray, can you tell me. Is this world belong to us?**

**Ray's POV**  
**Sure, Sara. The world is belong to us. I'm really happy for loving you.**

Both of them giggled, as they kissed.

Kai and Aleeya were looking up to the sky.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" asked Kai.

"Huh?' asked Aleeya.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berdua denganmu_  
_Pasti lebih baik_  
_Aku yakin itu_  
_Bila sendiri_  
_Hati bagai langit_  
_Berselimut kabut_  
_Berdua denganmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Being couples with you_  
_Must be better_  
_I confidently of it_  
_When I'm alone_  
_My heart feel lke my heart_  
_Covered by clouds_  
_Being couples with you_

**Kai's POV**  
**I feel that someone had stolen of something from me. Since I came here, I felt there was someone came after me. But when I tried to find it........ it's gone.**

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Don't you think of who is 'it' who had stolen something of you?**

Kai looked toward Aleeya.

"What are you saying?" asked Kai.

"I didn't said anything," said Aleeya.

Kai sighed. He thought of something.

"Are you hallucinating?" asked Aleeya.

Kai shook his head, then he walked away from her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lihat awan di sana_  
_Berarak mengikuti_  
_Pasti dia pun tahu_  
_Ingin aku lewati_  
_Lembah hidup yang tak indah_  
_Namun harus ku jalani_

(Translated in English)  
_Look at clouds up there_  
_It's moving following us_  
_It must be know_  
_I want to face through_  
_All of moderated way of life_  
_But I need to face it_

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Why Kai looked weird then the other guy? Maybe he had kept something from me. Let me know it......**

"Kai, wait!!" screamed Aleeya, as she ran toward him.

"What else do you want for?" asked Kai.

That makes Aleeya hugged him from behind. Kai looked toward her, as he replied her hug.

"Kai?" Aleeya shocked.

He smiled, as he wanted to prove of something........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berdua denganmu_  
_Pasti lebih baik_  
_Aku yakin itu_  
_Bila sendiri_  
_Hati bagai langit_  
_Berselimut kabut_  
_Berdua denganmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Being couples with you_  
_Must be better_  
_I confidently of it_  
_When I'm alone_  
_My heart feel lke my heart_  
_Covered by clouds_  
_Being couples with you_

"Hey!" screamed Mysara and Ray, as they saw of their friends' romance.

That makes Kai sighed again.

**Kai's POV**  
**Damn! How they inteferented this scene........**

"That's okay, Kai. They just liked of how you show your love to me," said Aleeya.

Kai felt calm, as he kissed her at her cheek.

Both of them walked toward Ray and Mysara.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lihatlah awan di sana_  
_Berarak mengikuti_  
_Pasti dia pun tahu_  
_Ingin aku lewati_  
_Lembah hidup yang tak indah_  
_Namun harus ku jalani_

(Translated in English)  
_Look at clouds up there_  
_It's moving following us_  
_It must be know_  
_I want to face through_  
_All of moderated way of life_  
_But I need to face it_

"Leya, what did Kai say to you?" asked Mysara.

"Nothing. He's a guy with less talk," said Aleeya.

"He could be a bored guy,"

"Don't said that. Kai is a romantic guy,"

"But Ray is romantic too,"

"But Ray looked like a girl at the first sight, you know?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berdua denganmu_  
_Pasti lebih baik_  
_Aku yakin itu_  
_Bila sendiri_  
_Hati bagai langit_  
_Berselimut kabut_  
_Berdua denganmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Being couples with you_  
_Must be better_  
_I confidently of it_  
_When I'm alone_  
_My heart feel lke my heart_  
_Covered by clouds_  
_Being couples with you_

"Girls, don't fighting for this. Actually, every guy that you loved has his own advantages. So, let's go!" said Ray to the twins.

"Umm... okay," said the twins.

Aleeya hugged Kai while Mysara huged Ray. They kissed together.

* * *

**SCENE 7: KAI, HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND?**

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Aleeya and Mysara's house.**

Aleeya and Mysara surfed Internet in their bedroom. They looked of their Facebook account and chatted with Kai and Ray.

_Aleeya: Hi, Kai_

_Mysara: Hi, Ray._

...

Kai and Ray replied it.

_Ray: Hi, Sara. I missed you very much._

_Kai: Like as usual._

...

_Aleeya: Hey, what do you think about our date?_

_Mysara: When will we get a date again?_

...

_Ray: Mmm... but we have other beyblade tournament to go_

_Kai: ......_

_Ray: Kai, why do you not want to say anything to them?_

...

_Mysara: See? Kai is so bored._

_Aleeya: Hey! Kai is not bored, okay? He's serious._

...

_Ray: Well, we'll have beyblade tournament in Indonesia tomorrow. We need to arrive there before 4PM the next day._

...

_*new chatter online*_

_MiLlAsArI: Hi, Kai. You wanna get a date with me? I'm so missed you. Why do you not reply my mail?_

...

Aleeya shocked of that chat box.

"Why do you looked like that?" asked Mysara.

"What.... what that chatter.... is doing.. out there?" asked Aleeya, then she felt mad, she switched off the computer suddenly then rushed to her bed and slept.

**Mysara's POV**  
**Leya, I hope you not too much.**

...

Time: 12.30 PM  
Place: KLCC Tower, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia

Kai and Aleeya arrived at the same time.

"I want to discuss something with you," said Aleeya.

"About what?" asked Kai.

"We need to discuss. There's s girl inteferented our chat. She said, that she loved you,"

Kai muted for a while.

"Kai? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"I said, yes. I had a relationship with her,"

Aleeya shocked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Diriku sedar siapalah ku dimatamu_  
_hanya sebutir pasir di pantai kau berlabuh_  
_cukup di situ hasrat ku terkubur_  
_Kau juga bilang kau belum bersedia lagi_  
_untuk mengganti pasangan dalam sanubari_  
_mungkin kerna masih basah luka lama_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm realised who am I in your eyes_  
_Only just a sand at the beach that you landed_  
_Just enough here of my dream stay there_  
_You said that you haven't ready yet_  
_To find another pairing in your heart_  
_Maybe because of your previous scars_

"That was a history," said Kai. "We broke up,"

"I see," said Aleeya.

"And do you hate me?" asked her again.

Kai shook his head, then he leaved her.

Aleeya grabbed his hand.

"Wait the minute, Kai," said Aleeya.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_aku kan setia menanti_  
_jika kau perlukan teman_  
_carilah disini_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_untuk jatuh cinta lagi_  
_yang pertama ke depan_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_

(Translated in English)  
_If you changed your mind_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_If you need a mate_  
_find me here_  
_If you changed your mind_  
_to fall in love again_  
_The first one before you_  
_If you changed your mind_

"I never changed my mind," said Kai.

"But this is for your good matters," said Aleeya.

"Sorry,"

Kai released his hand from her and leaved her again.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Akan ku serah segalanya oh kepadamu_  
_senang atau susah aku tabah tuk menempuh_  
_tapi sayang hatimu belum terbuka_

(Translated in English)  
_I'll give everything for you_  
_Whether easy or hard, I'll face through it_  
_Unfortunately, your heart is not opened to me_

"Kai! Wait!!" screamed Aleeya. "Please, I want you to...."

"Nonsense!" said Kai. "I don't want to do anything with you,"

"Okay...."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_aku kan setia menanti_  
_jika kau perlukan teman_  
_carilah disini_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_untuk jatuh cinta lagi_  
_yang pertama ke depan_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_

(Translated in English)  
_If you changed your mind_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_If you need a mate_  
_find me here_  
_If you changed your mind_  
_to fall in love again_  
_The first one before you_  
_If you changed your mind_

Aleeya grabbed his hand once again and kissed him.

That makes Kai felt of something. He replied her kiss.

Then, they giggled.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku mahukan kamu_  
_sungguh benar dan jujur_  
_aku mahukan kamu_  
_sungguh benar dan jujur_  
_tapi sayang hatimu belum terbuka_

(Translated in English)  
_I want of you_  
_really and honestly_  
_I want of you_  
_really and honestly_  
_Unfortunately, your heart is not opened to me_

"Kai, I need to go," said Aleeya.

"But..." said Kai. "We..."

"And I have something to tell you,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_aku kan setia menanti_  
_jika kau perlukan teman_  
_carilah disini_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_untuk jatuh cinta lagi_  
_yang pertama ke depan_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_

(Translated in English)  
_If you changed your mind_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_If you need a mate_  
_find me here_  
_If you changed your mind_  
_to fall in love again_  
_The first one before you_  
_If you changed your mind_

"I... I....." said Aleeya. "I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!"

Kai kissed her. "I. Love. You. Too,"

Aleeya ran away from him, as she need back to work.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku kan setia menanti_  
_jika kau perlukan teman_  
_carilah disini_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_untuk jatuh cinta lagi_  
_yang pertama ke depan_  
_jika kau ubah fikiran_  
_jika Kau Ubah Fikira_n

(Translated in English)  
_I'll be there for you_  
_If you need a mate_  
_find me here_  
_If you changed your mind_  
_to fall in love again_  
_The first one before you_  
_If you changed your mind_  
_If you changed your mind_

"Well.... you have changed your mind," said someone behind him. Kai shocked.

...

**Time: 5.00 PM**  
**Place: Aleeya and Mysara's house.**

Aleeya came home and she saw the door is open. She walked there and........

"Oh, my God!!" screamed Aleeya.

**Soundtrack:**

**Scene 6: Berdua lebih baik (couples are better) by Acha Septriasa**

**Scene 7: Jika kau ubah fikiran (If you changed your mind) by Mila**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**


	5. Love inside My Heart

**Thanks for lori450, CartoonTeamAuthorAri and Urduja for the review.**

**Okay, chapter 5!!**

**SCENE 8: THE UNFORGOTTEN LOVER**

"Oh my God!!" screamed Aleeya as she saw Mysara laid unconsciously on the floor. She rushed there, waking her up.

"Sis, what happen to you? What happen to you?" screamed her.

"Leya...." said Mysara weakily. "He come back.... He... come back...."

"What do you talking about? Who is he?"

Mysara woke up slowly as Aleeya given her of a glass of water. Mysara drank it.

"Sis, are you allright?" asked Aleeya.

"I'm okay," said Mysara. "He come back, Leya. He want to kill us,"

"Sis, did you mention of Roy? As far as I know, he had been imprisoned,"

"Yeah, but he...."

_FLASHBACK START_

_Mysara was cooking in the kitchen. There was one 30 year guy walked into the house through the window._

_As Mysara heard of one broken vase, she rushed toward the living room and....._

_"Hey, Sara!" said Roy. "Remember me?"_

_"You're Roy, right?" asked Mysara. "Are you endless to disturb us?"_

_"No, until I finally get marry with both of you,"_

_That time, Roy pushed Mysara to the kitchen and....._

_Roy raped Mysara._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Roy is released from the jail?" Aleeya gasped. She shook her head slowly.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Mysara.

"We must make a report to police,"

....

That evening, Aleeya and Mysara make a report to police about that incident. Mysara had been checked by doctor to recognise who the guy had raped her that time.

...

2 days later.....

Mysara looked toward the sky, as she learnt to forget of that incident.

"Sis," said Aleeya. "Are you still thinking of that incident?"

"No," said Mysara. "What if Ray..... does Ray know about this?"

"I guess not,"

Mysara sighed in relief.

"Why do you want to keep this secret from Ray?"

"I know, I'm not a pure girl for him, I'm so dirty!"

"Sis, you've defended yourself from been raped by Roy, but you can't, that's not your fault,"

"No, Leya! I used to flirt him when we working together, you know? But I kept my feeling from him. And then, he tried to flirt me, and I refused him. I supposed to accept him as my boyfriend, but....."

Mysara cried. "I'm not a good girl anymore..."

_Ding! Dong!_ The door bell rang.

"It must be Roy," said Mysara.

"I think not," said Aleeya, as she walked to the door and opened it.

Tyson, Max and Hillary were there.

"What do you want?" asked Aleeya.

"Your boyfriend asked you to follow us," said Tyson.

Mysara came there.

"You mean, Ray?" asked Mysara.

"Yeah, who else?" asked Hillary.

"So, you want to folllow Ray?" asked Aleeya to her sister.

"Okay," said Mysara.

....

**Time: 05.30 PM**  
**Place: One beach in Malaysia**

Aleeya and Mysara arrived there. The BladeBreakers, including Kai and Ray waited for them.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Max.

"Ready for what?" asked Aleeya.

"This is the time where both of you will something, more then a boyfriend," said Tyson.

"So?" asked Mysara. "We'll getting married?"

"Yeah," said Ray.

That time, one 'wedding' session started.

The beginner was Kai and Aleeya.

Aleeya, was wearing of white simple gown. Kai kneed down to her as he given of one diamond ring to her.

"Aleeya," said Kai. "Will you marry me?"

Aleeya nodded.

Kai put that ring at Aleeya's finger, then he kissed her hand.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Kai wanna get marry with me? Oh, no! I'm in heaven!!**

"Finished of the rehearsal," said Tyson.

"Rehearsal?" Aleeya shocked.

"Actually, Kai will get marry with..." said Hillary. "Here she comes!"

There was one girl came there.

"Hi, guys!" said that girl.

Kai walked toward her and kissed her. Aleeya was so shocked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Takkan lagi aku menunggu_  
_kau hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpiku_  
_puasku mengharapkan dirimu_  
_seperti mereka yang punya cinta_  
_Diriku tanpa dirimu_  
_kau tempuhi penuh bahagia_  
_diriku mahu kau tahu_  
_pedih ini kau tak terasa_

(Translated in English)  
_I never waited for_  
_you who always arrived in my dream_  
_I've tried to depend of you_  
_as them who have love_  
_Me without you_  
_and you'll face it happily_  
_I want you to know_  
_You never feel it_

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Kai will get marry with that girl? What does it mean? She must be a girl who inteferented our chat that day.......**

"Be patient, Leya," said Mysara. "Kai is not your...."

"No one can get Kai from me!!" screamed Aleeya.

She rushed toward one basket of fruits, there was one knife kept there.

"Leya, what are you doing?" asked Mysara.

"Please put that knife down!!" shouted Ray.

She grabbed that knife and rushed toward Kai and that girl and.........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Warkahku mengharapkan dirimu_  
_seperti yang aku kenali dulu_  
_setiaku menantikan dirimu_  
_seperti setianya terhadap diriku_  
_Tapiku melepaskan mu_  
_melangkah namun tak berdaya_  
_terusku terus menunggu_  
_cinta yang takkan pernah ada_

(Translated in English)  
_This my essay hoped of you_  
_as I known you before_  
_I faithfully waited for you_  
_as you faithfully waited for me_  
_But I let you go_  
_leave me but I can't_  
_I'll waiting, keep waiting_  
_The love that never exist_

Kai looked toward her suddenly, makes Aleeya cancelled to stab Kai.

"Sorry for this, Leya," said Kai.

"But why?" asked Aleeya. She cried.

"I'm sorry, we're not destinied to be together,"

"Yeah, you're such a tomboy girl!" said that girl. She was Mila. "You're not deserved to get Kai!"

That makes Aleeya cried. "How could you...."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tapiku melepaskan mu_  
_melangkah namun tak berdaya_  
_terusku terus menunggu_  
_cinta yang takkan pernah ada_

(Translated in English)  
_But I let you go_  
_leave me but I can't_  
_I'll waiting, keep waiting_  
_The love that never exist_

Aleeya walked away from them.

"Leya, where are you want to go?" asked Mysara.

Aleeya rushed to the sea as she want to suicide (drown herself) but.........

Tyson and Max stopped her from to do so.

"Aleeya, I know you can't accept this, but you must be calm," said Tyson.

"Yeah, maybe you can choose either of us," said Max.

"Idiot! I only want Kai!! I WANT KAI!! ONLY KAIIII!!!!!" Aleeya shouted,

Mysara came there, calming her sister.

"Leya, let's go home. It's useless is you're here," said Mysara.

"Now you know! I want to go home! I don't want to see him again!!" shouted Aleeya.

Mysara took Aleeya away from the scene.

Mila smirked, as she got Kai.

**Mila's POV**  
**Serve you right, tomboy! Kai is deserved for me, not you.**

* * *

**SCENE 9: LOVE INSIDE MY HEART**

Since after that, Aleeya decided to quit her job as cashier. She want to stay at home.....

That makes Mysara worried of her.

"Leya, I know you're frust," said Mysara.

"So, you want to hurt me?" shouted Aleeya.

"Not that, I want you to..... release tension,"

"That's okay, sis. Nothing can makes me calm, except Kai,"

"As long as you think about Kai, you can't feel calm,"

"So, what?"

Mysara sighed. "I don't know,"

Aleeya held of one photoframe, of the couples. Aleeya and Kai, when they used to be couples.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Kai, even you're not belong to me, I'm always thinking of you........ I hope you live happily with your choice.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku_  
_mengagumi tanpa di cintai_  
_tak mengapa bagiku asal kau pun bahagia_  
_dengan hidupmu, dengan hidupmu_  
_telah lama kupendam perasaan itu_  
_menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku_  
_tak mengapa bagiku cintaimu pun adalah_  
_bahagia untukku, bahagia untukku_

(Translated in English)  
_Maybe this is my destiny_  
_Being adored without being loved_  
_That's okay for me as long you live happily_  
_with your life, with your life_  
_I've kept my feelings for so long_  
_Waiting for you for get after me_  
_That's okay for me, loving you is_  
_enough for me, enough for me_

Meanwhile, Kai and Mila were getting married at one place. And it was awesome wedding ceremony.

Unfortunately, Mysara and Aleeya not came there even they had been invited.

Back to Aleeya.

She looked at Facebook, The BladeBreakers. She looked at the status of the BladeBreakers.

_"Kai is getting married with Mila, the angel that he loved the most since he joined the BladeBreakers._

_Kai: Aleeya, please forget me"_

That makes Aleeya cried.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**Kai, how could you said like that! Why that girl become your wife, not me? You must belong to me one day. I promise! I promise!!**

Aleeya was preparing of something, then she went out from the house.

(Real version in Malay)  
_ku ingin kau tahu diriku di sini menanti dirimu_  
_meski ku tunggu hingga ujung waktuku_  
_dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya_  
_dan ijinkan aku memeluk dirimu kali ini saja_  
_tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya_  
_dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejab saja_

(Translated in English)  
_I want you to know, I'm still waiting for you_  
_Even I need to wait until the end of time_  
_And hoping of this feeling lasts forever_  
_and let me to hug you, for this time_  
_To wish you goodbye forever_  
_and let this feeling only for a while._

That time, Aleeya took a motorcycle to one park, where the wedding ceremony of Kai and Mila held.

As she arrived there......

"KAI!!" Aleeya screamed, as she ran toward him and hugging him. Mila was so shocked, pushed her away from Kai.

"Hey, why are you here?" shouted Mila. "You're not his wife!"

"But Kai used to love me!" shouted Aleeya.

"Aleeya," said Kai suddenly. He pulled her hand to one place.

"Kai, what else that you wanna say?" asked Aleeya. "You loved her, right?"

"Leya, sorry for this, but I forced to do," said Kai.

"Forced? What do you mean?"

Kai looked at left and right, then he kissed her. Then, he leaved the scene.

"Kai, wait! You didn't tell me what is it yet!!" screamed Aleeya.

As she rushed toward Kai.......

(Real version in Malay)  
_ku ingin kau tahu diriku di sini menanti dirimu_  
_meski ku tunggu hingga ujung waktuku_  
_dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya_  
_dan ijinkan aku memeluk dirimu kali ini saja_  
_tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya_  
_dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejab saja_

(Translated in English)  
_I want you to know, I'm still waiting for you_  
_Even I need to wait until the end of time_  
_And hoping of this feeling lasts forever_  
_and let me to hug you, for this time_  
_To wish you goodbye forever_  
_and let this feeling only for a while._

She saw Kai was beside Mila.

"What else you want from him, bitch?" asked Mila.

"Emm..." said Aleeya. "Nothing,"

She walked away from them, to her motorcycle. She leaved the scene.....

Aleeya's POV  
Goodbye, Kai. I hope you live happily with that girl. I know who I am. I'm a tomboy girl, no guys loves me......

Suddenly, she got an accident as her motorcycle hitted the side of one car.

"Hey! Are you blind?" shouted that driver.

"Sorry," said Aleeya. That car leaved the scene.

That time, Aleeya was shocked, as she remembered of the driver.... she had seen him before... and....

She also remembered of 2 passengers in the backseat. One guy, and one girl....

And she was so shocked! There must be.,....

A few minutes later, Aleeya arrived at the house. As she arrived there, their house was broken and Mysara was gone!

And one note leaved on the sofa. Aleeya read it.

_"If you want to save your sister, you, and the BladeBreakers must come at my house. And DON'T REPORT POLICE!!_

_Roy"_

"Oh, my God! Roy!! He kidnapped Sara!" Aleeya gasped.

**Soundtrack:**

**scene 8: Warkah (letter) by Bau**

**Scene 9: Cinta dalam hati (love inside my heart) by Ungu**

**Okay, REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


	6. For the true love?

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the review**

**Chapter 6!**

**SCENE 10: FOR THE TRUE LOVE**

Aleeya was shocked as she received the note that her sister, Mysara had been kidnapped by Roy. And she need the BladeBreaker's help to save her.

That time, she called Ray.

Ray was in airport with the other BladeBreakers. He answered the call.

"Sara?" Ray asked.

"Ray, it's me, Leya. Sara had been kidnapped," said Aleeya.

"What? Sara had been kidnapped? Why?"

"I don't know. But you must cancel the flight to Indonesia. We have a terrible task to do,"

"Okay,"

"And Kai is here?,"

"Well, Kai is not here,"

"So, where is him? I need his help,"

The call disconnected.

"Helo, Leya? Helo?" Ray tried to answer her call but it failed.

Aleeya was panicked of this situation. She rushed away from her house by motorcycle. That time, she went to one bungalow house, where Kai and Mila stayed at.

A few minutes later, Aleeya arrived at that place. She pressed the doorbell and....

Mila came out.

"Why are you come here?" shouted Mila. "Kai is not here. Don't disturb my husband again!"

"Mila, I know you're his wife. But...." said Aleeya.

"But what? You're stopless disturbing us. Get out!"

"What is noisy here?" asked Kai suddenly.

"Kai, Sara need our help," said Aleeya.

"Don't listen to her, Kai. She want to seperate us," said Mila to Kai.

"Kai, please talk to me. Sara had been kidnapped. Her ex-boyfriend kidnapped her and he want to marry her. Ray and the others planning to cancel their flight to Indonesia to rescue Sara,"

"She's such a mad girl, right, Kai?" asked Mila to Kai.

Kai nodded of Mila's question.

"Kai! I'm telling the truth! My sister had been kidnapped!" shouted Aleeya.

Mila pulled Kai into their house. Aleeya knocked the door much times and screaming of his name. But.......

She cried.

**Aleeya's POV**  
**What is my fault until Kai married Mila? Why? Why? What Mila had done to Kai until he don't want to help me, his ex girlfriend?"**

That time, Aleeya took her motorcycle along the street and crying. At the same time....

One MPV car stopped after her. Aleeya looked it.

Tyson, Max, Hillary, Kenny and Ray walked out from that car.

"Aleeya, what's wrong?" asked Hillary.

"Where's Kai?" asked Ray.

"Kai is forgetting me. He now always with that bitch!" shouted Aleeya.

"Who is bitch among us?" asked Max.

"Mila! The girl that Kai loved before me," Aleeya cried.

"So, you said that Sara had been kidnapped?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, she had been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend,"

"Actually, what are we need to do?" asked Kenny.

"Mmm..." Aleeya murmured.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pernah hatiku luka pedih_  
_Kerana dicalari cinta penuh duri_  
_Lemas aku dalam dilema_  
_Kata janji manis sungguh tak bermakna_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart had been hurted_  
_due to been sliced by full of torn love_  
_I've been drown in dilemma_  
_of much promises, that's meaningless for me_

**Time: unknown**  
**Place: one warehouse**

Mysara had been tied at her hands and legs at the chair. There was one guy walked toward her.

"Are you regret for refusing me?" asked Roy.

"Why am I regret?" shouted Mysara.

"Sara.... Sara," Roy placed his knife at her neck "Sara, do you know why am I take you here?"

"Why?"

Roy walked away from her, as he looked at one scar at his left arm. One shot mark.

"Do you remember of our love story?" asked Roy.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mencarimu kasih bagai mencari mutiara putih_  
_Walau ke dasar lautan sanggup ku selami_  
_Namun tak percaya apa yang telah aku terjumpa_  
_Kau sebutir pasir tak berharga_

(Translated in English)  
_Finding you and love as finding a white pearl_  
_Even deep indie the sea, I dare to dive down_  
_But I couldn't believe of what I've found_  
_You're as a priceless sands_

_FLASHBACK START_

_Aleeya used to work as shop assistant in one boutique in one mall. Roy was a customer, walked into that boutique, searching much clothes and shoes there._

_"Sir, this clothes only for women," said Mysara._

_"I know," said Roy. "I want to buy for my girlfriend,"_

_"Oh... your girlfriend, yeah?"_

_"Yeah, and.... can you give me a discount?"_

_"Discount? Sorry, sir. We don't have any promotion today,"_

_"What if I use my credit card?"_

_"Mmmm....."_

_Mysara walked to the counter. Aleeya tapped her shoulder._

_"Why are you blushed?" asked Aleeya._

_"He's so cute," said Mysara._

_"So, tell him that you love him,"_

_"No, I want he tell me first,"_

_"Hey!"_

_"But for me, I adored Ray than him,"_

_"You're not supposed to say like that!"_

_Roy walked slowly toward them and........._

_He pulled Mysara and took out his short knife from pocket and placing it to her neck._

_"Now, you said Ray is better then me?" shouted Roy._

_"I... I..." Mysara said weakily._

_"Sir, please calm down. This is the misunderstanding," said Aleeya._

_"You shut up!" shouted Roy._

(Real version in Malay)  
_Demi cinta yang suci_  
_Ku rela korbankan kepentingan diri_  
_Demi sinar bahagia_  
_Ku hambakan diri pada-Nya yang Esa_

(Translated in English)  
_For the true love_  
_I willingly sacrificing my own importance_  
_For the happiness_  
_I slaved myself to God_

_A few minutes later, a few policeman came there. But Roy looked not surrender to them._

_"This girl is guiltly! She actually likes me! And I like her too! But she had another guy behind me!" shouted Roy._

_The police released of one shot to his left arm, caused he released Mysara suddenly._

_Finally, Roy had been caught by the police._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Actually, that's your fault at all!" said Mysara. "You're too jealousy,"

"And you said, Ray is better than me? I hate any girl praised another guy behind me!" shouted Roy.

"Roy, I'm Ray's fan. And...."

Roy slapped Mysara across her face.

"Liar!" said Roy. "All girls are the same. Like to be unfaithful,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Baru kini ku rasai nikmatnya cinta yang suci_  
_Tiada terbanding dengan cinta yang kau beri_  
_Ranjau yang berduri akan aku tabah menempuhnya_  
_Menyubur iman di dalam jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_Now I feel the meaning of the true love_  
_It never be compared with love that you given to me_  
_Much obstacles, I dare to face for_  
_Get the piousness in my soul_

"Roy, listen to me," said Mysara, crying. "Actually, I like you. But your behavior as you too jealousy makes me can't love you,"

Roy slapped her again.

"Nonsense! I'm jealous because I love you very much!" shouted Roy.

"Yeah, but you're too much,"

"And, Sara. For proving my love to you. I want to get marry with you,"

"WHAT?"

"And what for? You need to get marry with me! At Thailand!"

"NO!"

Roy felt mad to her, thus he raped her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Demi cinta yang suci_  
_Ku rela korbankan kepentingan diri_  
_Demi sinar bahagia_  
_Ku hambakan diri pada-Nya yang Esa_  
_Demi cinta hakiki_  
_Ku sanggup redahi apa yang terjadi_

(Translated in English)  
_For the true love_  
_I willingly sacrificing my own importance_  
_For the happiness_  
_I slaved myself to God_  
_For the real love_  
_I dare to face what will happen_

That time, one car crashed to the warehouse and.....

"Roy, stop!" screamed Aleeya. "Release my sister, right now!"

"You're too late, Leya," said Roy. "Now, I want to get marry with her,"

Ray came suddenly toward Roy.

"You better release my girlfriend! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Ray.

"Hey, you're the BladeBreakers, right?" asked Roy. "I want to challenge all of you! 1 over 4!"

"But wait! Where is the another one?" asked Roy again.

"You mean, Kai?" asked Aleeya.

At the same time, in one house.....

Kai and Mila were in their bedroom. Kai sat on the bed while Mila walked slowly to him and kissed him. There.....

Mila blowed some to his right ear and......

"What are you doing?" asked Kai suddenly.

"Err... Kai?" asked Mila. "I....."

"You want to hypnotise me?"

"Err.... Er..... No,"

Kai walked away from their bedroom but Mila pulled his hand as her another hand poured of some oil and tried to wipe him across his face but.

Kai stopped her.

"I hate of someone who want to mermerise me to love me. GET OUT!" shouted Kai.

"You supposed to get out! I'm really want to hypnotise you so you can love me and forget that bitch!" shouted Mila.

Kai slapped her.

"Aleeya is not a bitch," said Kai. "From now, I divorced you,"

Kai walked away from Mila's house and and leave the scene.

"GET OUT, KAI! YOU'RE NOT DESERVED FOR ME! YOU'RE SUCH A VERY DAMN BAD WHORE!" shouted Mila, as she thrown away her wedding ring out from her house.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Apalah erti cinta suci_  
_Andai janji-janji sering dimungkiri_  
_Apalah erti cinta murni_  
_Andai kata-kata sering didustai_

(Translated in English)  
_What is the meaning of true love_  
_If the promise had been broken_  
_What is the pure love_  
_If the words had been bluffed_

Back to.....

"It seems Kai is not here..." said Roy. "I give him for more 5 seconds or...."

Kai arrived there.

"Kai! You saved us!" screamed Aleeya. "Join the BladeBreakers! Beyblading against Roy and save Sara!"

"I'm not going to beyblading with them," said Roy.

"So?" asked Aleeya.

Roy took out of his gun from his pocket and shot Kai But Aleeya rushed toward him and....

BANG! One shot to Aleeya on her chest, caused her fainted.

Kai was shocked waken Aleeya up. The BladeBreakers also.

Roy took Mysara away from the scene as no one knew of them.

* * *

**SCENE 11: KAI LOST OF ALEEYA?**

Aleeya had been taken into the hospital as she was badly injured.

The BladeBreakers waited for her patiently.

A few hours later......

One doctor came.

"Doctor, what happen to Leya?" asked Ray.

"She is in critical condition as the bullet had inserted into her heart, and it caused her in comma," said the doctor.

"So, Leya?" asked Kai.

"We'll try the best. Just be patient,"

That makes all of them frusted.

"Be patient, Kai," said Hillary.

"Yeah, I hope Leya is allright," said Ray.

"Wait the minute! Where's Sara?" asked Max.

All of them shocked.

"I've called police to find Roy and Sara," said Kenny. "I hope that,"

"Just now, Sara been taken away by Roy. And now, Leya?" asked Ray.

That makes Kai looked toward Aleeya, she laid on one hospital bed, she was in critical condition.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau ibarat permata di dalam hiasan kaca_  
_Yang tak bisa disentuh_  
_Namun hanya boleh dipandang_  
_Ingin sekali ku sentuh_  
_Ingin jua ku memiliki_

(Translated in English)  
_You're such a pearl in the glass corner_  
_that can't be touched_  
_And just can be stared_  
_I want to touch_  
_Even own it_

**Kai's POV**  
**I'm sorry, Leya for hurting you. I didn't mean to do that but........**

"Kai," said Ray. "Aleeya will be okay,"

"You can't promise anything," said Kai. "Aleeya is gone,"

"Kai, don't say like that,"

Kai leaved away from scene.

He walked out from hospital, looking up to the sky.

**Kai's POV**  
**Aleeya, if I can turn our past time.......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau selalu membuat hatiku merasa berat_  
_Dan kau yang selalu ada_  
_Saat semua pergi_  
_Bagaimana mungkin_  
_Untuk kau mengerti_  
_Kini telah ku sedari_  
_Mimpiku tak bererti sendiri_

(Translated in English)  
_You always makes my heart loaded_  
_And you always be there_  
_When everything's gone_  
_How could be_  
_To you to understand_  
_Now I realised_  
_My dream is meaningless, itself_

Kai remembered of some flashback when he was Aleeya's boyfriend. That time, they looked not like each other, but inside their heart.......

**Kai's POV**  
**I really love you, Leya. Unfortunately, I got the wrong person. Why am I.....**

Ray walked there.

"Kai, Leya. She..." said Ray.

"Stay away from me," said Kai.

"But Leya needs you,"

"I say, stay away!"

Ray sighed then he walked away from him.

Kai kept remembering of his past time with Aleeya. He cried.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai kau tahu_  
_Apa yang ku mahu_  
_Mahukan dirimu 'tuk mendekatiku_  
_Dan aku tak bisa memaksa dirimu_  
_Walau dalam tidur_  
_Ku kan menantimu hingga akhir nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_What I want for_  
_Want after you to get closer to you_  
_And I can't force you_  
_even in my dream_  
_I'll waiting for you until the end of time_

But then, he thought of something. He walked into the hospital.

That time, he walked into the ward, where Aleeya stayed at.

He slowly walked toward her and sat on the chair, staring to her.

"Leya," said Kai. "You okay?"

Aleeya muted, she was in comma.

Kai grabbed her hand and kissed it, and placed it to his chest, as his tears flowing down. He hoped of Aleeya know that Kai was there to accompany her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau selalu membuat hatiku merasa berat_  
_Dan kau yang selalu ada_  
_Saat semua pergi_  
_Bagaimana mungkin_  
_Untuk kau mengerti_  
_Kini telah ku sedari_  
_Mimpiku tak bererti sendiri_

(Translated in English)  
_You always makes my heart loaded_  
_And you always be there_  
_When everything's gone_  
_How could be_  
_To you to understand_  
_Now I realised_  
_My dream is meaningless, itself_

**Kai's POV**  
**Leya, I hope you don't leave me. Mila cheated me to love me. But you......**

Aleeya waken her eyes up.

"Kai..." said Aleeya.

"Leya?" asked Kai.

Aleeya took out of her respiratory tube from her mouth but Kai placed it back.

"Kai.... where's.... Sara?" asked Aleeya.

"I don't know what happen to her," said Kai.

"What.... happen?"

"She....."

Kai walked away from her. He not dared to tell the truth about Mysara to Aleeya.

"Kai...." said Aleeya. "My... sister..... what...... happen?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai kau tahu_  
_Apa yang ku mahu_  
_Mahukan dirimu 'tuk mendekatiku_  
_Dan aku tak bisa memaksa dirimu_  
_Walau dalam tidur_  
_Ku kan menantimu hingga akhir nanti_  
_Andai kau tahu_  
_Apa yang ku mahu_  
_Mahukan dirimu 'tuk mendekatiku_  
_Dan aku tak bisa memaksa dirimu_  
_Walau dalam tidur_  
_Ku kan menantimu hingga akhir nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_What I want for_  
_Want after you to get closer to you_  
_And I can't force you_  
_even in my dream_  
_I'll waiting for you until the end of time_  
_If I know_  
_What I want for_  
_Want after you to get closer to you_  
_And I can't force you_  
_even in my dream_  
_I'll waiting for you until the end of time_

That time, Kai walked out from the ward. He didn't want to tell anything about Mysara to Aleeya.

"Kai," said Ray suddenly. "We have to help Sara,"

"What?" asked Kai.

...

Meanwhile, in boundary of Malaysia-Thailand

12.00 AM

There was one car stopped there. A guy and a girl walked out. Roy and Mysara.

"Come on, Sara. We need to get hurry," said Roy. "We must get marry at the next day,"

"Let me go, Roy! Let me go!" screamed Mysara.

"Can you shut up of your mouth?"

And then, one another girl walked there.

"Anything allright, Roy?" asked her.

"Mila?" Mysara gasped,.

**Soundtrack:**

**SCENE 10: Demi cinta suci (for the true love) by UNIC**

**SCENE 11: Sofea Jane by Black**

**Okay? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


	7. The Farewell

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the review.**

**Chapter 7!**

**SCENE 12: RESCUE MYSARA**

"Mila?"  
"Why? are you scared?"asked Mila  
"Does all plan here is yours?"asked Mysara  
"Huh! Of course!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Actualy,I planed all of this, I'm really anxious of you and Aleeya. Yeah, you'll geting married with the BladeBreakers. Furthurmore, I had dumped Kai and Aleeya took him from me. So it's time to me to get him back."  
"You're so heartless, Mila"  
"Heartless?" Mila laughed. "You too, Sara. Why you refused Roy's love as he loved you? But now it's too late. His passion to you become a revenge,"  
That makes Mysara struggled herself but Roy held her tightly.  
"Sara, Sara. Next time, be like me. Be a bad girl," said Mila  
That makes Mysara felt sad. She didn't know what will happen to her.

**Mysara's POV**  
**Ray, I hope you can forgive me. I don't have another choice unless get marry with my ex, Roy.....**

**.....**

**Time: 11.00 PM**  
**Place: Along highway to boundary of Malaysia-Thailand**

A car brought the BladeBreakers to save Mysara from taken away by Roy to Thailand.  
"Hurry up, guys. Sara needs us," said Max.  
"Yeah, Aleeya had suffered as much. Now, we can't let her suffer of lost of her twin," said Hillary.  
Kai looked out from the window, thinking of Aleeya.  
"Kai, we have something to do right now," said Ray.  
"Hmm?" said Kai.  
"Sara need us. Aleeya too,"  
That car stopped for a while when they need to stop for police inspection. All of them moved out from that car as the police suspected of something.  
"All of you are under arrest for not having a valid trip pass," said the police.  
"Our friend had been taken away to Thailand. We need to save her," said Ray.  
"Enough! Follow us to the police station,"

Finally, the BladeBreakers had been in lockup for a whole night. They had been released at the next day.

That time, they continued their journey to the boundary of Malaysia-Thailand.

Meanwhie, in hospital.  
Aleeya was in critical condition. kept saying of Kai's name. The nurse looked confused, thus they accompanied her.  
...

**Tme: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: One village in Southern Thailand.**

Mila, Mysara and Roy arrived there. They need to take a boat for 30 minutes to go the city so they can get marry there.  
"Let me go, Roy! Let me go!" screamed Mysara.  
"Keep quiet, girl!" scraemed Mila. ".... unless you get marry with your beloved ones,"  
They walked across the jetty, they moved to the boat and leave the scene.  
-Tere was one car arrived. The BladeBreakers moved out.  
"STOP!" screamed Ray, The boat stopped.  
"Who want to stop our plan?" shouted Mila.  
"Ray, please save me! save -me!" screamed Mysara.  
"Listen- up, boy!" said- Roy." We- take -Sara -away- as -she -loved- me. -So, just- let- us -go,"  
"No, she belong to Ray, not- you!" screamed- Tyson.

Roy -took his beyblade and launcher then he dived down into the river, Mila- grabbed- Mysara- tightly- as- she- screamed.  
Roy- swam- to- the- surface.  
"Okay, we -made -a- BeyBattle. -Who -wins, he- can- get- Mysara," said -Roy.  
"Deal," -said -Ray.  
"Ray, do -the -best. -We -love -you!" screamed- Mysara.

"3... .2.... 1..... LET- IT -RIP!" screamed Hillary.

Their beyblade launched and hitted each other.

At the same time, ,Tyson- and Max- prepeared -themselves- with- their- beyblade, Mila -fell- down- into- the -river- as- she -been- hitted by one of their beyblades.  
She -struggled -in -the -surface -of -water.  
Mysara- paddled that boat then she ran -toward -theBladeBreakers, but- Kai- stopped -her.  
"Ray -want -to- save -you," said -Kai.  
"I -know -it,- what -if -he -lose?" asked- Mysara.

That- time, Driger- came- out- from Ray's- beyblade -and- it -hitted -Roy's -beyblade -harshly.  
"What -the?" Roy -shocked.  
Roy's- beyblade- thrown -into -the- river- and- drown.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Suara kisah kita_  
_Yang sehalus sahutan di mata_  
_Segala norma yang melena ku_  
_Pada aroma syurga kita_  
_Nan syahdu cinta menunggu_  
_Sayunya kerna air matamu_  
_Nadiku bagaikan berlagu_  
_Nantimu hentikan apa berlaku padamu_  
_Yang ku temu_  
_Hadirmu sambutlah damba dakapanku_

(Translated in English)  
_The voice of our story_  
_As soft as sounds in our eyes_  
_All norma that make me dreamt_  
_of our heaven aroma_  
_With feelings, the love waiting_  
_So touching of your tears_  
_Your heart beat sounds as music_  
_Sooner you stop of what happen to you_  
_That I met for_  
_Your appearance come to my cuddle_

"The- winner- is- Ray," screamed- Hillary.  
That- makes -Mysara -rushed -toward -Ray -and -hugging -him.- They -kissed.  
"It's- not -over," said -Roy. "I'll -get- you -one -day, Sara,"  
Mila- arrived- at- the- jetty -but- a -few -policeman- before -her.  
"Mila,- you're -under -arrest -for- kidnapping -Mysara," -said -the- policeman.  
They -caught -Mila, following -with- Roy.  
"You -need -to- listen- carefully, Sara. When -I'm -out- of- jail, I'll- get -marry- with -you. I -promise, Sara. -I- promise" threated Roy to Mysara.

But she and Ray ignored him. They kept kissing.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Suria kasih kita_  
_Yang berbisik gerimis serinya_  
_Seindah frasa yang damaikan ku_  
_Walau sezarah air mata_  
_Biarku kucup wajahmu_  
_Leburkan saja ia padaku_  
_Nadiku bagaikan berlagu_  
_Nantimu hentikan apa berlaku padamu_  
_Yang ku temu_  
_Hadirmu sambutlah damba dakapanku_  
_Nadiku bagaikan berlagu_  
_Nantimu hentikan apa berlaku padamu_  
_Yang ku temu_  
_Hadirmu sambutlah damba dakapanku_

(Translated in English)  
_The shine of our story_  
_That whispered as drizzle comes_  
_As well as phrase that rest me_  
_even as small of your tears_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let it melt to me_  
_Your heart beat sounds as music_  
_Sooner you stop of what happen to you_  
_That I met for_  
_Your appearance come to my cuddle_  
_Your heart beat sounds as music_  
_Sooner you stop of what happen to you_  
_That I met for_  
_Your appearance come to my cuddle_

A -few -minutes -later ,Kai- received -a- SMS- from.....

_"Kai, please- save- Leya. She- needs you,"_

"Leya," Kai- gasped.

Kai rushed toward the car, makes all of them panicked. They ran after him, get back into the car and leaving the scene to hospital.

* * *

**Time: 08.00 PM**  
**Place:- One- hospital**

All- of- them -arrived -there, -rushing- to -Aleeya's- ward.  
"Leya!" screamed- Mysara. "Why -she -suffered -like- this?"  
Kai -looked -toward -unconscious -Aleeya.  
"Kai, tell- me- what- happen- to -my -sister,"  
"I -can't -tell," said -Kai.  
"You -can't- tell? This -is- all- your -fault, Kai. -Why -did- you -get- marry- with- that- bitch, not -my- sister?"  
"This -is -not- my -fault!"  
"What?"  
"Kai -had -been -hynoptised -b y-Mila," said- Tyson.  
"Huh?"

_FLASHBACK- START_  
_"Now, you -finally -changed -your- mind, Kai," said -someone. Kai- gasped._  
_"Who- are -you?" asked -Kai._  
_"Do- you- remember -of- one- girl- that- you- dumped- before?"_  
_"Mila?"_  
_"Yes, me. Now ,I -want -to -get- you- back,"_  
_FLASHBACK -END_

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku mengerti perpisahan ini_  
_Bukan kerana kau membenci_  
_Tapi kasih yang pernah kuberi_  
_Tiada lagi bersama_  
_Seringkala aku terlihatkan mu_  
_Impian nan indah_  
_Bersulam bahagia_

(Translated in English)  
_I understood of this farewell_  
_Not because of you hate me_  
_But the love that I given_  
_Never belong together_  
_Always I looked you_  
_The nice dream_  
_With full of happiness_

"Since- after -that, I- don't -remember -what- else- happen -to- me," said -Kai.  
"Okay, we- understand," -said -Mysara.  
"But- you- need- to- show- your -affection -to- Aleeya, that -you- never- ignore -her," said Ray.

Kai -walked- slowly -into -the- ward. Aleeya -was -in- critical -comdition.

**Kai's POV**  
**"I -don't- know -what -am I -need -to -say- to -you, Leya. Please... .please. ...ah!**

Aleeya -kept -saying- of- Kai' s-name, makes -Kai- hurted.

He- grabbed- her -hand- and -kissing- it. -His -tear -flowing- down -to- her -hand.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku harungi hari demi hari_  
_Bersama wajah tak mungkin akan kembali_  
_Tapi hati masih tak terima_  
_Ditinggalkan sengsara_

(Translated in English)  
_I faced the day by day_  
_With one complexion that never come back_  
_But this heart can't accept it_  
_Leaved behind, suffered_

That time, Aleeya's heart beat turned slower.

That makes Mysara rushed toward the ward.

"Leya! Leya! Wake up!" screamed Mysara. "I don't want lost of you, Leya!"

Kai walked out from that ward. There, he walked along the corridor.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Keraguan ini bukanlah padamu_  
_Perasaan hati masih rindu_  
_Kekalutan ini hanyalah untukku_  
_Tercari-cari bayanganmu_  
_Tak sanggup aku kehilangan_  
_Kehilanganmu_

(Translated in English)  
_This doubtness not for you_  
_This feelings still need you_  
_This frenzy only for you_  
_Still finding after you_  
_I never dare of the lost of you_  
_The lost of you_

**Kai's POV**  
**Aleeya is gone. This is all because of me. Why am I not chose her? I lost of her forever..... Remembering of my moments with her, makes me keep loving her. Aleeya.......**

Kai stood outside of that hospital, looking up to the sky

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kasih tercari-cari_  
_Keraguan ini bukanlah padamu_  
_Masih tercari-cari bayanganmu_  
_Tak sanggup aku kehilanganmu_

(Translated in English)  
_This love, still finding_  
_This frenzy only for you_  
_Still finding after you_  
_I never dare of the lost of you_

**I know, Aleeya will leave me and all of....**

"Kai!" screamed someone.

"Huh?" Kai gasped.

**Soundtrack:**

**SCENE 12: Nadiku (My heart beat) by Sabhi Saadi**

**SCENE 14: Perpisahan (The Farewell) by Anuar Zain**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! whatever, enjoy!**


	8. All the Twins Ever Wanted

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the reivew.**

**FINAL CHAPTER! CHAPTER 8!**

**SCENE 15: GOODBYE FOR ALEEYA**

"Kai!" screamed Ray.

"Huh?" Kai gasped.

"Kai, this is a big trouble! Aleeya! Aleeya!"

Kai muted for a while looking to another view.

"Kai, listen here. Aleeya needs you," said Hillary. "She'll die sooner. She want to talk to you for the last time,"

"I don't have any business with her anymore," said Kai.

"But Kai...." said Mysara. "Only you can heal her,"

"I don't need her," said Kai.

"Huh?" All of them shocked.

"But Kai, you loved her, right?" asked Mysara.

That time, Aleeya screamed as she got hysteria. All of them rushed to the ward, looking over the doctor and nurses to save her life.

Kai walked after them slowly, he began to cry. He walked to another place.

"What happen to her?" asked Mysara.

"Your sister had a cronic heart failure. She can't live longer, maybe for a few hours," said the doctor.

Mysara cried. "Doctor, you must do something!"

"We tried the best. But...."

That doctor leaved the ward. That makes Mysara cried, she walked to another place following with the BladeBreakers.....

.....

**Time: 12.00 AM**  
**Place: hospital**

Kai walked slowly to Aleeya's ward. She was in critical condition.

"Leya...." said Kai.

Aleeya opened her eyes slowly. "Kai? Is that you?"

"Leya, I.... I..."

"That's okay, Kai. I'm not deserved for you. Maybe I need to be suffered like this,"

"Not that,"

"What?"

"I... I... I need you ,Leya,"

"Kai, you can't. I don't have to live longer..... My time will come......"

Kai sat beside her and kissed her hand.

"Kai, do you love me?" asked Aleeya.

Kai nodded slowly.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biarkan berlalu_  
_Semua kepedihanmu_  
_Lelapkan matamu_  
_Biarkan mimpi membawamu_  
_Ke mana kau mahu_  
_Selamat malam_  
_Tidurlah sayangku_  
_Siang kan tiba bercahaya_  
_Bermula baru semua untukmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Let all away_  
_of all of your sufferness_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Let dream take you away_  
_anywhere you want_  
_Good night_  
_Have a nice dream, my honey_  
_The day will appear with light_  
_the new beginning all for you_

"I know..... it's my fault," said Kai.

"That's okay. I forgived you..." said Aleeya.

Aleeya's tears flowing down from her sorrow eyes.

"We're not meant to be together," said Kai.

"Don't say like that," said Aleeya.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biarkan berlabuh tirai kisah semalam_  
_Yang indah itu ada padamu_  
_Dengan setiap impian dan harapan_  
_Selamat malam_  
_Tidurlah sayangku_  
_Siangkan tiba bercahaya_  
_Bermula baru semua untukmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Let it alll away of your previous story_  
_the nice ones only for you_  
_With each dream and hope_  
_Good night_  
_Have a nice dream, my honey_  
_The day will appear with light_  
_the new beginning all for you_

"We'll live happily one day," said Aleeya. "But...."

Aleeya looked gasped, she felt her soul had been taken out.

Kai tried to calm her down.

"Kai.... My... time....." said Aleeya.

"Leya, I'm still at my side," whispered Kai. "I'm here,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kan ku menjadi arjuna dalam mimpi-mimpimu_  
_Kan ku panah tepat ke jiwamu atas nama cintaku_  
_Pari-pari ku utus bawa kau ke sini lagi_  
_Terhapus semua air mata dengan senyuman_

(Translated in English)  
_I'll be a hero in your dream_  
_I'll target right to your heart in the name of my love_  
_The fairies, I'll send to bring you here again_  
_The tears ruined with your smile_

"Kai..." said Aleeya, weakily. "I... love you.... very much....."

Kai stood beside Aleeya. He didn't want Aleeya leaved before him.

**Kai's POV**  
**Aleeya..... I don't want you..... (can't tell the truth) I don't want........ Please.........**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Selamat malam sayang_  
_Selamat malam kasih_  
_Selamat malam sayang_  
_Woooo..._  
_Selamat malam sayang_  
_Selamat malam kasih_  
_Selamat malam sayang_  
_Woooo..._  
_Tidurlah sayangku_  
_Siangkan tiba bercahaya_  
_Bermula baru semua untukmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Good night, honey_  
_Good night, darling_  
_Good night, honey_  
_Woo...._  
_Good night, honey_  
_good night, darling_  
_good night, honey_  
_woo...._  
_Have a nice dream, my honey_  
_The day will appear with light_  
_the new beginning all for you_

"Kai... I wish...." said Aleeya. "I wish you will be at my funeral ceremony. Please..... wait for me....... in......."

"Leya...." said Kai. "Don't..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Selamat malam_  
_Tidurlah sayangku_

(Translated in English)  
_Good night_  
_Have a nice dream, my honey_

Aleeya closen her eyes slowly.

"Leave me," said Kai. He looked sad as he saw Aleeya died slowly. He sat beside her and covered his face to the bed.

The BladeBreakers arrived there.

"Kai!" screamed all of them. "Hey! What's going on?"

Kai stood opposite them. "Leya...."

Mysara walked toward him. "What happen, Kai? What happen?" She rushed to the bed as she cried of Aleeya's death.

"Kai, what have you done to Leya? How dare you killed her!" screamed Ray. "She loved you and you finished her like that?"

Kai looked toward Aleeya and Mysara thus he fainted suddenly.

That makes the Bladebreakers shocked as they saw Kai fainted.

* * *

**SCENE 16: ALL THAT MYSARA EVER WANTED WAS......**

A few hours later......

Kai woke up.

"Kai, are you allright?"

"Who's talking there?" asked Kai.

Aleeya looked over him, smiled.

"Leya?" Kai shocked. "But you.... already died?"

There, Mysara, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary stared toward him.

"Aleeya actually acted herself to die, as she wanted to test you whether you really love her or not," said Mysara.

"You meant?" asked Kai. "It's all....."

"Yeah, Kai. I only pretended to die as I want to see your reaction," said Aleeya.

Kai fainted once again.

"It seems he realised that he needs me," said Aleeya.

Everyone laughed him.

....

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia**

The BladeBreakers will leave Malaysia as they need to attend for one Beyblade tournament in Indonesia.

"Okay, girls. I hope you keep supporting us," said Tyson.

"Yeah, but we only support Ray and Kai, fools!" said Aleeya.

"Sara," said Ray. "Why are you...."

Mysara leaved the rest from there, she rushed out from airport.

**Mysara's POV**  
**After Ray leaved me here, maybe he'll find the others. Yeah, I'm just his temporary girlfriend..... Yeah.......**

_Tear up the photographs_  
_But yesterday won't let go_  
_Every day, every day, every minute_  
_Here comes the emptiness_  
_Just can't leave lonely alone_  
_Every day, every day, hey hey_  
_This second-chancin's really getting me down_  
_You give and taking everything I dreamed about_  
_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

"Sara, wait!" screamed Ray. "Sara, why are you crying?"

"Ray, I know you'll leave me. I know it," said Mysara.

"Sara, what are you talknig about? I'll return here after the tournament is over,"

"Really?"

"Trust me, Sara,"

"But...... I never trust for guys,"

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was a simple way to get over you_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_  
_Where every lie reveals the truth_  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted was you _

"Ray, you know what, I really love you since we were in first meet," said Mysara.

"Me too," said Ray. "But I leave you for my business. After it's over, I'll do something,"

"Do what?"

"I want to get marry with you,"

Mysara took one cab thus she leaved the scene. That makes Ray tried to get after her.

That cab stopped.

_I'd rather walk alone_  
_Don't wanna chase you around_  
_Every day, every day, every minute_  
_I'd fall a thousand times_  
_Before I let you drag me down_  
_Every day, every day, hey hey_  
_Your new beginning was a perfect ending_  
_But I keep feeling we've already been here before_  
_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

"Stop get after me, Ray," said Mysara.

All the BladeBreakers arrived there.

"What happen?" asked Aleeya. "Sara, what happen?"

"Leya, we need to get out from them. We need to leave them," Mysara pulled Aleeya's hand to the cab.

But Kai stopped them.

"It never let you released us from your mind," said Kai.

"Huh?" The twins shocked.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was a simple way to get over you_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_  
_Where every lie reveals the truth_  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted was you_

"Listen here, Kai, Ray," said Aleeya. "Since we had you, we got much troubles. So, we better give up in relationship like this,"

"It's only the beginning, twins," said Max. "Actually, they deserved for you,"

"Yeah, maybe you can..... keep hanging with them sometimes in Facebook," said Tyson.

"Hey.... are you wanna flirt them?" asked Hillary.

"I didn't mean like that,"

_Tell me with so many out there_  
_Why I always turn to you_  
_Your goodbyes tear me down every time_  
_And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me_

Aleeya and Mysara remembered of their incidents in their romance. Roy and Mila tried to seperate them from their boyfriend. But......

"Why not Kai chose Mila?" asked Aleeya.

"Why not I chose Roy?" asked Mysara.

"There's must be a reason," said Ray.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was a simple way to get over you_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was a simple way to get over you_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_  
_Where every lie reveals the truth_  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted was you_

"Maybe we're meant to be together," said Kai.

"Kai, are you kidding?" asked Aleeya.

Kai brought of 2 passport for Aleeya and Mysara also 2 tickets to go with the BladeBreakers.

"You mean, you want both of us to go with you together?" asked Mysara.

"Sure you are," said Ray.

That makes Aleeya and Mysara hugged and kissed their boyfriend. It meant, Aleeya/Kai and Mysara/Ray romance is in happy ending. I mean, happy romance.

The End

Moral Value: Love usually in pure condition. Don't betray against it.

**Soundtrack:**

**SCENE 15: Selamat malam (good night) by Faizal Tahir**

**SCENE 16: All I ever wanted by Kelly Clarkson**

**Okay, REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
